


到你白髮蒼蒼

by ethor



Series: 艷火流金 [2]
Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M, 番外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: ▲艷火流金後的小小番外，單獨看OK
Relationships: 王振武/王振文
Series: 艷火流金 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926118
Kudos: 4





	到你白髮蒼蒼

**Author's Note:**

> ▲艷火流金後的小小番外，單獨看OK

門外傳來吹風機的聲音，振文把還在滴水的瀏海向後撥，向後仰躺在浴缸裡。振武和他一起洗完澡後就出去吹頭髮了，而他則繼續泡澡舒緩被振武幹到快散掉的腰。  
交往都超過十年了，還是從小就相識，振武對他的感情卻沒冷卻，床上更是熱情如燎原火。相比之下他自己的感情則內斂許多，轟轟烈烈的戀愛一生一次就夠了，餘生就這樣和振武安穩度過，這樣的心願在以前的自己看來一定毫無志氣，卻是他想要的。  
把變涼的洗澡水放掉，振文圍著毛巾走出浴室，振武已經等著他，招手要他過來。  
振武輕輕梳理他的濕髮，打開吹風機，馬達運轉的白噪音和暖風讓振文昏昏欲睡，他乾脆把頭枕在振武腿上好好享受。  
振武突然「咦」一聲，關了吹風機，在他後腦勺撥開頭髮，像在確認什麼。  
「怎麼了？」  
「你有白頭髮。」  
振文並不意外：「我都三十幾了，正常啦。」  
「可是很多⋯⋯」振武認真的數著他的白髮，「十幾根，都在這附近。」  
「這麼多？」本來以為只是偶發的幾根頭髮，想不到是一撮，只是被表層的黑髮蓋住，他自己才沒發現。  
振武凝重的盯著白髮：「明天我去買染髮劑，我幫你染黑。」  
「⋯⋯欸你等等，不用染啦！」振文抗議著，卻被振武輕按著肩膀躺回振武腿上。「先把頭髮吹好，乖。」  
他乖乖伏在振武腿上，疑惑為什麼振武反應這麼大。白頭髮誰都會有，靠在振武頸側撒嬌時，也偶會看見鬢角冒出短短的白髮。  
大概是拒絕他們都長大變老的事實吧。  
  
吹好頭髮後，他走到鏡子前，把瀏海梳順、蓋住額角，才側頭檢查。他的頭髮依然烏黑濃密，從外面看不出一點花白。  
「根本看不出來嘛，幹嘛這麼麻煩。」  
當他爬回床上，振武還是悶悶不樂，但仍抱著他準備就寢。  
他開口：「你是不是，不喜歡我變老？」  
振武環著他的手臂緊了點：「我只是有點被嚇到。對不起。」  
「白頭髮最好這麼可怕啦。」振文撫摸振武的鬢角，「你這裡、和這裡，也有白頭髮。」  
「你怎麼⋯⋯」  
「抱著你就會看到，我沒跟你說而已。」振文握住振武的手心，「看到的時候，其實我挺開心的，到了會長白頭髮的年紀，我抱著的還是你。」  
  
//  
  
隔幾天，振文主動買了染髮劑，背對振武抱膝而坐，讓那幾根不合群的白髮被振武挑起，梳齒沾著染劑穿過髮絲。  
曾經他有沒有想過年歲漸長？那時他天真的想像又是如何？  
依稀的記憶讓他瞇起眼，和振武並肩走的這條路雖然對現在的他們來說已是平穩大道，但一開始的崎嶇也讓那時的想像多了些不切實際。  
「你有想像過⋯⋯我們年紀大的時候嗎？」他輕聲問。  
「我沒有想那麼遠。」振武誠實回答，拇指輕擦過他的鬢角，「我喜歡我們現在的樣子，再想遠一點我就會開始擔心了。」  
振文把臉頰靠在振武手心上蹭了蹭，「所以你才會被嚇到？」  
「以為我們都還年輕，沒想到時間過得這麼快。」振武梳過他的髮，「好像昨天你還穿著高中制服，一眨眼卻看到你的白髮，很不適應。」  
「早就不年輕了。」振文輕笑著爬到振武腿上，環住他的脖頸。振武捧著他坐好，拍拍他的後腰。  
「文，」他聽到胸口傳來振武的呼喚，「以後你也幫我染白頭髮，好嗎？」  
他低頭吻了振武作為答應，本來只該是一個輕盈的吻，卻不自禁的變成氣息交纏。直到振武搓搓他的耳垂要他去洗頭，他們才起身。  
  
老了怎麼辦？他會幫振武染黑白髮，直到蔓延的花白再也不能被染劑遮掩。之後，還不是同樣攜手生活，但偶爾一起回頭看看過去的自己，還年輕的少不更事、還年輕的魯莽輕狂。笑過後再覺得又能愛他更深一些。  
  


——〈到你白髮蒼蒼〉完

**Author's Note:**

> 艷火流金有出本，其餘既刊也有少許餘量可供購買，謝謝支持!  
> 蝦皮賣場:https://shopee.tw/product/4694426/4334814921?smtt=0.0.9


End file.
